


Care

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Care

Clint woke up one,  
Sunday morning without dog drool on his face.   
He was surprised.   
Lucky was usually up before him,  
But not today.   
Worried Clint went to check on him.  
Lucky was lying on his stomach.   
He looked clamy.  
He groaned when Clint ran a hand,  
Through his fur.  
Lucky was sick. 

Worried, Clint took Lucky to the vet.  
The Doc said Lucky had stomach infection.   
Probably due to all the pizza.  
Clint is willing to not eat it,  
For Luckys sake.  
He can do it so Lucky can resist the temptation.   
He will take care of his dog.


End file.
